NBA Stars On The Rise
by kazzakiwi
Summary: Lucas And Nathan Both Play For Major NBA Teams, Nathan And Haley Are Happily Married With A Daughter, While Peyton And Jake Are Working Through Their Problems While Trying To Raise Jenny And To Everyone's Dismay Brooke And Lucas Don’t Talk Anymore....
1. The History Behind The Truth

**

* * *

Summary Of The Story's Events**

Lucas And Nathan Both Play For Major NBA Teams, Nathan And Haley Are Happily Married With A Daughter, While Peyton And Jake Are Working Through Their Problems While Trying To Raise Jenny And To The Gangs Dismay Brooke And Lucas Don't Talk Anymore But Brooke Often Visits Peyton And Haley, They All Live In New York And Are All Fairly Rich But What Happens When Luke And Brooke Start To Get Close And Peyton's And Jakes Relationship Hits Breaking Point?

* * *

**The History Behind The Truth**

Nathan stood in the gymnasium surrounded by the massive empty grandstands where almost every Friday night they filled with thousands of fans who all usually cheered his name, mad signs and tried to meet him. It was snowing outside and his daughter Ashley was sitting on the bench cheering him on as he practiced his jump shots for his upcoming game. He hadn't missed any all morning he was on fire as he always told Ashley 'You can only get better nothing is to big or to small for you if that's what you believe in' he loved the look Ashley would get after he told her this, it was as if she was thinking of her future, he loved the way Haley would smile when Ashley went into deep thought, her face become all screwed up but her eyes were so pure and innocent

"Go Dad" Ashley screamed swinging her legs up and down as she sat on the cold wooden bench all wrapped up in gloves, scarves and a big woolly jacket

"Hey Nate do you want to go out for lunch...?" Nathan's head turned as he saw his beautiful wife enter the gymnasium, he jogged over and kissed her softly causing Ashley to giggle

"Sure" He knelt down to Ashley "where do you want to go angel?"

"McDonalds" Haley smiled as Ashley got up and race towards the door "Well are you coming" Nathan jogged after Ashley until he caught up to her, he picked her up and swung her around and round until she was to dizzy to giggle

"Mum..."

"Yes honey"

"When do I get to see Uncle Lucas again?"

"Uncle Luke is coming over after Daddy's game this Friday" Haley smiled at how they were all good friends, well all but Luke and Brooke

"Ash why do you ask...?" Nathan asked puzzled by her random question

"Because Uncle Luke promised me he would get me something from that shop I like where he lives" Nathan laughed as he wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder and placed his hand on his daughters head. They headed out into the snow and raced towards the warmth of their car, even though Nathan was a rich NBA player and Hayley a wealthy well known singer they weren't they type of people to splurge on 4 different cars that they didn't need.

_Meanwhile…._

Peyton stood at the kitchen bench in their average well probably below average house on the outskirts of a fairly nice New York town, Jake was playing outside with Jenny pushing her on the swing and playing tag with her. Peyton occasionally would get lost in thought of when her and Jake were so happy together that when they were apart it felt like everything that there were about was pointless but as they grew older they grew apart but Jenny had always known Peyton as her mum and Peyton couldn't bare to leave her.

Jake came running inside and sat down at the kitchen table shortly followed by Jenny

"Mum" Jenny yelled noticing her mum was staring off again "Mum" Peyton quickly turned around and whipped her hands on the tea towel

"I'm sorry sweetie what would you two like for lunch?"

"Ummm" Jenny sat with her finger against her lip trying to decide while Jake noticed Peyton was a bit out if it

"Here honey order two pizzas" Jake gave Jenny $20 and the phone, he stood up and smiled at Peyton "Can we talk" Peyton nodded and they both went into the lounge

"Are you ok…?" Jake was now concerned for Peyton

"I am fine" Peyton shrugged his comment off and smiled

"I know you so well Peyt you're not fine what's bugging you" Peyton sat down followed by Jake

"Us"

"Us..? I don't understand"

"We used to be so happy I mean we are happy but I remember when we were inseparable"

"I know I love you Peyt so this isn't about me is it, its about you, maybe you should go and stay with Brooke for awhile me and Jenny will be fine, we have all the takeaway places In the area on the fridge" Peyton laughed and nodded as Jake pulled her into a comforting hug

"Ok I'll call Brooke and arrange who knows it might be good for me, us" Jake smiled and went in to see how Jenny was going ordering the pizzas.

_Meanwhile…_

Lucas Scott stood in the shower as the hot water ran down his back, he had just come back from training and he was sore. He lived in the inner city of New York fairly close to Nathan and Haley, his house was pretty hug well it was huge it had 2 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms, which is pretty big seeing though he is the only one living in it. Luke stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist; he entered the lounge and turned his stereo on so he could listen to some music while he got dressed. Then the phone rang so he jogged up the stairs to his bedroom and answered it

"Hello… what?...where?...when?...oh my good this can't be" Lucas hung on the phone before grabbing the keys to his Jeep Cherokee, he was not dressed appropriately for the snowy winter weather that greeted him outside but he had to hurray.

"Nate, Nate" Luke shouted as he ran up the corridors of the hospital

"Hey Luke" Nathan greeted his big brother with a pat on the back while Lucas dropped his head in sheer exhaustion form his desperate sprint

"Is she ok"

"We don't know yet, he car was pretty messed up so I imagine she is to"

"Luke hey" Haley greeted him with a tight hug leaving a few tear drops on his shirt

"Hey Hales"

"Luke I don't think it's the best idea you being here, I know you care but your history with her"

"Brooke will understand, she should understand"

"Uncle Luke" Ashley screamed as she jumped up into Luke's arms she sat in his grasp all cuddled him and nestled into his shoulder "I'm scared"

"Why Ash what's wrong" Luke said concerned about her comment

"Aunty Brooke could be really hurt and I don't want t see her hurt she's so beautiful"

"I know sweetie but she will still be beautiful even if she is really hurt"

"How..?" Ashley had a confused look on her face so Lucas placed his hand on Ashley's heart

"Beauty comes form their" Ashley giggled and held her heart

"Is my heart pretty" Lucas laughed as he put Ashley down

"Yes your heart is very pretty" Ashley smiled and went and sat on Nathan's lap.

They sat in the hospital for hours before anyone would let them see Brooke, Lucas went in first because everyone else was asleep, eh entered the room and saw Brooke lying all hooked up to tubes and needles he couldn't bare the thought to see the love of his life lying their in pain, he would have had the accident for her if it meant she would at least talk to him,

"Brooke…?" Luke entered the room slowly incase Brooke wanted him to leave, Brooke stirred and opened her eyes to see Lucas standing there

"Luke..?" Her voice was a little shaky more so from her nerves than the accident

"Yeah if you want I can go"

"No stay where are the others" Brooke's voice seemed to gain normality

"Nathan, Hayley and Ashley are asleep out there, but I couldn't get a hold of Peyton or Jake yet but I will keep trying"

"Thanks Luke but why did you come?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come down her when we aren't even friends?"

"Because I love you and I always will" Peyton had just walked in the door as Brooke and Lucas exchange those words, Lucas stood up and left as Peyton gave Brooke a why did you go and do that look.

* * *

_Review Please, This Is Going To Be An Awesome Story I Can Feel It, Becuase I Could Write Forever With The Storyline I Chose. I Hope You Like It Too... Next Chapter Will Be Up After A Few Reviews!_


	2. I Want You To Love Me

**I Want You To Love Me**

Lucas drove down his busy street, which just so happened to be the busiest street in New York, avoiding all the blurry yellow taxi's that whizzed on past him all he had wanted was for Brooke to realize how much he cared for her, but she was lying in a hospital bed in what looked like a lot of pain and still questioning his motives, ever since they had there last fight of where Brooke thought his feelings were.

He parked his jeep in his garage and jogged back up his stairs, through his front door grabbing a drink of orange juice off the table that he had poured just before Nathan called informing him of Brooke's accident. He sat down to watch Nathan's game on TV, he was thankful that he had a bye tonight as his head was a million miles away from his body, and was funnily surprised that Nathan was playing so well considering there day.

As he sat on the edge of his seat cheering his brother on, as he ran for the shoot that could make or break the game his mobile rang, he almost was going to leave but thought it might be Haley informing him on Brooke's condition, he looked down at the screen and read _'Private Number'_

"Hello…Brooke?...are you ok?...yes sure if you are sure…see you soon" Lucas hung up his phone and smiled followed by him quickly grabbing his car keys and heading back to the hospital for the second time today, he drove very quickly almost alerting police officers to commence chasing him but soon realized now wasn't that time to be pulled over when the girl he loved was lying in a hospital bed and waiting for him.

Lucas finally reached the hospital and quietly turned the doorknob to Brookes room only to find her fast asleep, he sat in the chair next to her bed and soon fell asleep to, Brooke stirred awake and saw a sleeping Lucas next to her she lay there staring at him for a moment trying to figure out where her feelings were and what he was dreaming of because he had a huge smile across his face, secretly deep down she hoped it was her that had point the smile on his face. Lucas stirred for a while before waking and noticing Brooke awake and staring at the ceiling,

"Brooke, why didn't you wake me"

"You didn't wake me so I decided to return the favor" Brooke was still gazing at the ceiling

"So" Brooke looked at Lucas as he waited to hear what she had called him for

"I just wanted to apologize for questioning your intentions earlier"

"That's ok, is that all" Lucas asked a bit disappointed that she was only apologizing

Brooke bit her lip, Lucas noticed that she had done this and sat up "umm I think I'm in love with you"

"What?" Lucas was a little taken back by her forwardness

"I love you Lucas Scott" Lucas stood up and brushed a piece of hair that was covering her face "I love you to Cherry" Brooke smiled; Lucas leant in and kissed her softly to avoid hurting her. Lucas pulled back and smiled at her

"So this means…?"

"What do you want it to mean" even though Brooke was injured she still had ways to make Lucas's heart skip a beat

"I want to marry you and be the father to you kids but right now I want to hold you, love you and live with you"

"Ok Broody we can make it work" They both shared a laugh; Lucas held Brooke's hand twirling his fingers and her fingers together.

Shortly after Peyton came in the room for the second time for the day as well

"Brooke" shesaid quietlybefore noticing that her and Lucas were in the same room and holding hands

"Hey Peyt" Brooke said trying to raise her head

"Are you any better Brooke, Lucas" Peyton as now smiling

"I'm fine" Lucas said as he turned to smile at Peyton

"I'm doing well considering" Brooke tried to smile but winced because her face hurt

"Yeah now Brooke fill me in I've been gone for like 4 hours and I come back and I need to be filled in" Peyton put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, while Lucas laughed

"I'm going to get us all some coffee" Lucas let go of Brooke's hand a left the room

"Brooke..?" Brooke smiled biting her bottom lip as she always did when se was nervous

"Brooke oh my gosh is it serious"

"I think so"

"About time" Peyton hugged Brooke and sat in the chair "Well he must have been her awhile, this chair is so warm"

"Shut up Peyton" Brooke smiled and sat up forgetting about the pain because right now Luke was her morphine.

_Meanwhile…_

Nathan ran straight up the court and made the final three point jump shot, it rolled around the ring before going in, Nathan Scoot had won the game, all his team mates ran up and started hugging him in a manly way of course, Nathan was jogging of the court when he heard his daughter Ashley calling him

"Daddy, Daddy" Nathan jogged over to, he picked her up and kissed her cheek before hugging her

"Eww Daddy your all sweaty, but you won" Ashley was smiling big now just like her mum did when she was this happy

"Yes we did win didn't we" Nathan smiled still holding Ashley, he leant in and kissed his beautiful wife unbeknown to him all the cameras were on him, then as soon as Haley and him broke about the crowd were in an uproar of cheers with the occasional sad face on teenage girls whose dreams of Marrying the star player Nathan Scott were just crushed.

Nathan looked up at the crowd and put Ashley down he waved to the crowd and jogged into he change rooms with the rest of his team mates, while Haley and Ashley sat on the VIP seats watching all the people in the grandstand leave and the many paparazzi and camera crews try and take pictures of them,

"Mummy" Ashley turned to Haley with a confused look on her face

"Yes sweetie"

"Why do they always take pictures of us and Daddy?"

"Because daddy is very good at basketball ball and they like to take pictures of him, just like when we take you out places we like to take pictures of you to remember you" Ashley smiled and stood up running onto the court, she grabbed a ball that was sitting down near the players bench and started to bounce which seemed to attract a lot of the cameras which she seemed to be loving.

* * *

_Review Please when this reaches 15 reviews I'll put the next chapter up, I am happy to read all your reviews to any ideas will be greatly considered!_


	3. Are We Really Happy?

**Are We Really Happy?**

Everything that had happened in New York for the past 3 weeks had been a total blur to Haley, Brooke, Nathan and Lucas. Peyton had not yet asked Brooke if she could stay with her because she was pretty sure she would be way too preoccupied with her high school sweetheart.

Most things were currently like a fairytale, everybody was happy no one was healing a wounded heart the only thing that had seemed to arise in the past 3 weeks was how much publicity Lucas and Nathan were getting.

Brooke was now out of hospital and sitting in Lucas's spacious modern white washed walled living room, she sat there in awe; her eyes were flickering as she examined the high tech basketball orientated house. Brooke had never been there before because it was always too hard to see Lucas mainly due to the fact that she thought her feelings were only one sided.

"Lucas your house is…"

"Amazing, huge, wonderful thank you thank you" Brooke laughed as Lucas bowed at her before moving his way around the living room cleaning up their takeout mess.

"Luke don't get a big head now"

"My heads big enough right?" Brooke nodded and smiled flopping herself into his comfy white five seater couch

"I like your house"

"So move in"

"What?"

"Move in with me, I need to fill this house with kids it's so quiet" Brooke smiled and tilted her head to catch Lucas's expression

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" Lucas played his best hurt expression as he held his heart, Brooke giggled causing Lucas to catch her infectious laugh and smile

"Well ok then"

"What?"

"I'll move in with you" Lucas moved towards Brooke and kissed her tenderly and smiling at her as his forehead lay against hers.

"Well that's great because I really need to remodel this place"

"Why it's beautiful"

"Yeah and not very kid proof"

"So you are serious about having kids"

"Why do you not want any" Lucas stood up and looked at Brooke not sure where this was about to go

"Of course I do but your right we need to remodel" Brooke stood up and nudged Lucas smiling her gleaming white smile

"Yes you can"

"What"

"Brooke I know you want to remodel this place so do it"

"Really...?"

"Yeah why not" Brooke squealed and jumped into Lucas's arms kissing him more intensely until the ended up on the couch

"Luke" Brooke was breathing heavy

"Yeah"

"I am going shopping today with Peyt"

"Ok then" Lucas laid another kiss on Brooke's lips and hoped off her jogging upstairs and hoping into the upstairs shower while Brooke quickly disposed of their takeout mess.

_Meanwhile…_

Haley walked into the kitchen carrying Ashley although she was way to big to be carried around, she placed her at the table and made her a bowl of cereal, with in a few seconds Nathan came in with a big smile

"Ashley"

"Yeah daddy" Ashley looked up from where she was sitting and laid her big blue eyes on Nathan

"You're a star look" Ashley put a big smile on as Nathan pulled out a magazine and showed her that she was in it,

"Look daddy it's me, mummy" Ashley screamed and Haley came running in the room

"What, what sweetie"

"Look" Ashley was jumping up and down pointing to the magazine; Haley picked it up and laughed

"Wow sweetie you're a star" Haley turned to kiss Nathan good morning

"Morning Babe"

"Morning, how was your run"

"It was alright"

"Ok cool well I have to take someone to school now"

"No" Ashley wailed as she ran out of the room followed by Nathan who brought her back thrown over his shoulder shortly after, Haley and Ashley were in the car and driving down the driveway as Nathan wave them off.

Hayley had just dropped Ashley off at school when she headed towards the gym to pick Nathan up and go out for their 2nd Anniversary lunch, She got out of the car and jogged into the gym pulling her beanie on to avoid the harsh New York weather.

"Nathan" Haley shouted form the other end of the gym, Nathan turned his head ran over to her laying a kiss on her lips and sinking a three pointer and receiving cheers and hoots form all of his team

"Hey babe"

"Can you get away?"

"Why…?"  
"Because I have a special Anniversary lunch planned" Haley had her hand on Nathan's chest which was making him more inclined to pick her up and just go straight back to the house

"Ok I'll just go talk to coach" Nathan ran over to his coach and explained the reason why his wife was there, Haley watched on and saw his coach laugh at something that Nathan had said then Nathan came running back over

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah of course" Nathan took Haley's hand and waved goodbye to his team mates, more cheers from his team encourage him to pick Hayley up throw her over his shoulder. She squealed in delight as Nathan jogged out of the Gym with her bouncing on his back only to be greeted by hundred of Paparazzi swarming around them.

_Meanwhile..._

Peyton was ecstatic as her and Brooke went into almost every shop on the busy New York streets discussing the very touchy subject of her and Lucas,

"So how's Luke?"

"I knew this was coming" Brooke groaned glaring at Peyton

"Well duh it is me you know" Brooke smiled at this comment and hugged Peyton

"What was that for?"

"You're a great friend"

"Well in that case" Peyton hugged Brooke back as they laughed entering another shop

"So what about me and Broody" Peyton laughed as she reminisced over Brooke's insane nicknames

"I am so happy for you"

"How are you and Jake?"

"Not so good, but it's me not him and Jenny"

"Why you...?"

"I think I just feel less loved, in high school it was puppy love but now Jenny's bigger and he wants the best for her and I understand that I do but I don't know"

"Well I will always love P. Sawyer"

"Brooke I'm not lesbian"

"I don't know about that we have had some fun" Peyton laughed and she linked arms with Brooke as they strolled into the high end stores and for once weren't looked upon as if they couldn't afford what was in the shop.

* * *

_Thanks Heaps For Your Reviews, And I A Have Put This Straight Up On The 15th Review SO I Am True To My Word, I Am Not Putting The Amount Of Reviews Up That I Want, I Will Just Put It Up When I Think It's Ready, But Unitl Then I Have Heaps Of Other Stories So Check Them Out! I Appreciate All Of Your Reviews Good And Bad SO Look What A Shame There Is A Review Button Right Over There_** --------------** _Click It!_


	4. Who’s That Tap, Tap Tapping On The Door

_Authors Note - Ashley is 6 but she will be having a birthday in the upcoming chapters so I hope that clears any questions you were wondering up._

**Who's That Tap, Tap Tapping On The Door?**

Brooke was carting numerous boxes of junk upstairs into Lucas, well her and Lucas's apartment, which was big enough to be classified as a mansion.

"Luke" Brooke shouted from the laundry

"Yeah B" Luke ducked his head around the door

"This is so cool" Brooke jumped into Luke's arms and played with his hair "I love you"

"Really…?"

"Luke" Brooke hit him playfully and nuzzled herself into his neck; Luke was in the middle of carrying her upstairs when the doorbell rang

"And back down" Luke said in a groaning voice

"Who is it" Brooke said straightening herself up

"Aunty Brooke" Ashley came tearing in at a hundred miles peer hour straight into Brooke's arms

"Ash, hey cutie"

"Guess what" Ashley huffed and puffed to regain her lost breathe

"Umm, you are famous rock star" Ashley shook her head "No? You joined the army" Ashley shook her head harder "You love me?"

"No" Ashley screeched

"You don't love me" Brooke pouted

"Yes but that's not it"

"Then what is it"

"I am in a magazine"

"Really" Brooke looked shocked and looked at Haley who had just entered the room

"Yeah it said Ashley Scott, rising B-baller"

"You are a baller honey" Ashley giggled and ran into the living room where Nathan was battling it out on PS2 with Luke.

"So Hales"

"Brooke" Haley hugged Brooke and then they both sat down "Your moving in?"

"Umm yeah" Haley smiled at Brooke

"You look so happy B"

"I am" The girls at the table and drank about three cups of coffee when the boys entered, Luke put his hands on Brooke's shoulders while Nathan whined

"Your PS2 is rigged"

"Nope I just have been getting a lot of downtime lately"

"So what you think you are better than me"

"You know it Lil Bro"

"Little?"

"Little!"

"Oh it's on" Nathan ran after Luke circling the table on numerous occasions but mainly ducking in out of the upstairs room while Ashley tried to get in on the scene.

Later that evening Ashley was asleep on the couch after a long day, it was 10pm and Brooke sat nuzzled into Lucas and Haley was in the kitchen cleaning up while her man sat on the edge of his seat waiting for the final goal to go threw.

"Go, go, go, go" Nathan was shouting

"Nate, shhhhhhh" Hales hissed form the kitchen, Nathan put a dumbfounded look on his face "Ashley" Haley muttered shaking her head, Nathan nodded as Lucas laughed under his breathe receiving a glare from Nathan, the door bell rang

"Ill get it" Brooke stood up so Lucas could race to the door, he opened it up wide to see a sleeping Jenny thrown over Jake's back and a smiling Peyton

"Hey Luke" Peyton kissed Lucas on the cheek and walked into the living room with a gapping look on her face

"Hey Bro" Luke gave Jake a little pat on the back lightly so he didn't wake Jenny,

"Hey" Nathan bellowed waking both the sleeping girls, Haley laughed at his stupidity

"Sorry" Nathan said sound not very apologetic "Seriously I am" Brooke walked into the room and hugged Peyton to death and then picked Jenny up and took her to the lounge to put on a DVD that they could quietly watch together.

"So" Brooke questioned Jake and Peyton

"So what" Peyton said

"Why are you here?"

"What so you don't want me here"

"Did I say that?"

"No"

"So?"

"Just in the neighborhood" Brooke raised an eyebrow shortly followed by Nate then Hales then finally Luke

"Ok so we brought a house" Jake blurted out

"Jake" Peyton whined

"I'm sorry"

"I was doing the telling"

"I'm sorry baby" Jake put his arm around Peyton as they smiled at the already smiling foursome.

Brooke was so happy she hugged the happy couple followed by everyone and shortly by Jenny and Ashley who had hear the commotion going on and paused there uninteresting DVD.

"What's so cuddly Mum" Ashley questioned with a puzzled look across her face

"Jenny is living close to us now"

"Really" Ashley looked at Jenny was smiling

"Yeah so we can see her whenever we want"

"Ya" Ashley squealed so then hugged Haley

Everyone was left drinking wine, while the two little angels were sleeping one of the upstairs rooms. The 6 of them were left reminiscing over old times.


	5. Whose Getting Married?

**Whose Getting Married?**

Peyton carted a few boxes full of porcelain plates and Tupperware into their new cozy apartment; Jake was hooking up all of their old appliances with an addition of a few new ones while Jenny hung out with Ashley at Nate's house for the weekend while they unpacked.

Peyton passed Jake with a box and they exchanged cute cheeky little smiles,

"Peyt"

"Mm" Peyton mumbled licking the whit fluffy cream from her doughnut off her fingers, Jake smiled at her and Peyton gave a confused expression "what are you so smiley about baby boy" Jake hugged Peyton in the protective way she missed

"We are finally happy" Peyton nuzzled into his shoulder

"Yeah" She softly muttered smiling into Jake's chest to herself while Jake smiled to himself with his head rested on top of hers

"Jenny had grown up so fast we need to slow down" Jake said breaking the hug and holding Peyton's hands to his chest "Let get married" Peyton let out a laugh

"Marriage wow we are taking it slow cutie"

"No seriously I want to marry you, have more kids, buy a bigger house and big SUV to fill with screaming children that bicker of the stupidest things" Peyton smiled and dove into a kiss with Jake

"Lets do it" She muttered in between breathes

"Yeah" Jake rested his forehead on hers

"Yeah" Jake pickled Peyton up and started to spin her around the room as she giggled intensely.

Interrupting their happy moment was a screaming Jenny who came tearing into the kitchen and out the other side followed by a giggling Ashley. Haley walked into the room and gave the couple an odd look as Jake put Peyton down

"Why do you two look like you just got sprung" Haley questioned as she pulled up a chair and sat down

"Because we did" Peyton muttered chirpily

"What?" Haley asked

"Well" Jake started looking at Haley who gave him the nod "We are getting married" Jake said holding Peyton's hand

"Wow you guys" Haley stood up and hugged both the happy couple so tight that Jake felt reasonably uncomfortable

"Yeah we are very happy" Peyton said reassuring Haley whom Brooke had informed of their past troubles

"Then I am happy for you two too" Hales paused "does that even make sense?" Peyton and her both laughed while Peyton brewed a coffee and Jake got back to unpacking a few more bits and pieces creating their once blank canvas into a palace.

"Mum" Ashley screamed from outside, Haley came tearing outside at the shrill scream of her daughter

"What sweetie" she tried to get out of her huffing and puffing voice

"Dads here with Uncle Luke and Aunty Brooke"

"Oh" Haley said standing upright and straightened her clothes

"Hey babe" Nathan greeted Haley with a peck on the cheek and proceeded to pick up Ashley and spin her around

"Hey" Haley muttered as he had already moved on to everyone else

"Hey Hales" Brooke greeted Hales with a kiss on the cheek followed by Luke whom received a cheeky smiled form Hales

"What?"

"Nothing"

"What? Hales I know you better than this"

"Well I'll let Peyton tell you"

"What"

"Oh I can't wait they are getting married but shh"

"Whose getting married" Brooke questioned excitedly as she hugged Luke

"Shh B I wasn't supposed to tell"

"Well you shouldn't say it in ear shot of me"

"Whatever" Haley hit Brooke playfully as Luke pulled Brook inside followed by Haley

"Peyton" Luke whispered into her ear as he cuddled her in Jake and Peyton's new living room

"What" Brooke bellowed turning to face Luke's chest

"Shh miss. Bubbly"

"Peyton" Brooke screamed as she ran off to find Peyton

"What... what" Peyton questioned scared by her over the top mood

"When were you going to tell me" Brooke tapped her foot heavily

"Ohh well we only just decided to"

"So a phone call would have helped" Peyton smiled "Who cares, congratulations" Brooke threw her arms around Peyton and rocked her side to side then finding Jake and doing the same thing.

Jake, Nathan and Luke all sat on the couch watching Luke's replay of his Friday night game which he brought his team to victory with a 3 pint jump shot that rolled around a few times and swished straight through the net meanwhile Peyton, Haley and Brooke cooked well Haley chopped carrots, Peyton marinated the chicken and Brooke sat giving Moral support to the two girl that were trying to do some string painting outside.

"So Jake" Nathan interrupted

"Yeah" Jake faced Nathan with a confused look

"You and Peyt"

"Dude it was inevitable" Luke interrupted

"Shut up Luke I'm trying to be like a big bro"

"Too late they already have a kid" Jake laughed sipping at his beer while Nathan looked back at the TV sulkily.

"Dinner's ready" Brooke called from the kitchen, the boys almost immediately entered the room

"Mm something smells good" Luke said "Pizza?"

"Yeah cooking kind of sucked"

"I'm not complaining" The girls giggled as everyone grabbed a slice of pizza discussing wedding plans, children, life goals and high school. Amazingly enough they always learnt new things about each other at their weekly or monthly discussions usually involving some for of takeaway, a few beers and game of football or b-ball.


	6. Make Up Your Mind

**Make Up Your Mind**

'Lucas Scott dribbles the ball up the court side stepping the rather large Dustin Lewis at the top of the key, he turned left no wait right the balls up it's soaring through the air, almost in, it's in the hoop, Lucas Scott wins the game'

Lucas left the court with his bad drooped across his shoulder, with a white sweat towel in his other hand. He greeted Brooke in the usual way a soft tantalizing kiss and an arm laced around her waist. The paparazzi had become increasingly annoying and always trying to snap up money making pictures of this new hot couple. All the gang had been spending time together as couples bringing their kids along which had made Brooke increasingly clucky.

Brooke batted her big brown eyes at Lucas "I want a baby" Brooke pouted

"What…?"

"You heard me Broody I want a baby"

"This is a little sudden"

"Everyone else had one" Brooke whined kissing Lucas three times on the lips gripping his basketball shirt tightly

"Everyone being"

"Luke"

"Ok well when?"

"I don't know I just want a little girl that I can dress up, do her hair and hear about who she's crushing on"

"What about a son that I can teach b-ball and** Father** him"

"Luke" Brooke cuddled him as he opened the car door for her "Are you ok babe"

"Yeah I am fine" Brooke looked at him playfully and smiled "seriously I am fine B"

"Ok but I still want a baby" Lucas chuckled as Brooke bounced into the passenger seat of the car.

Lucas and Brooke drove in silence passing the yellow blur of New York taxi's, the silence seemed to be driving Brooke crazy as she was fidgeting and seeming very restless shifting her feet around on the floor

"Something you want get off your chest?"

"What…"

"You seem restless" Brooke smiled

"This car is uncomfortable"

"Is that all"

"What's with all the questions Luke"

"You just told me I want a baby and now your acting weird what can't I ask" Luke's voice was a little gruffer than usual and Brooke picked up on this startled by his ton

"I am sorry I just thought you should know" The car had halted and Brooke was making her way up the stairs as Luke locked it up

"Why now"

"You always said you wanted a family I just wanted you to know I'm ready"

"I'm not Brooke"

"Ok that's fine Luke when we are both ready"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready"

"What's with all this" Brooke gestured between her and Luke

"I just don't get you, one day you want the world next you want settle down"

"Luke where's this coming from, you want a family your whole life and now in a 5 minute drive you don't"

"It was a sudden answer"

"Well this isn't a joke"

"I know that"

"You just said you wanted kids and now you don't, do you have any idea how much that hurts" Brooke started to cry holding her hands to her chest

"Yeah it hurts me to"

"So why are we doing this"

"I…I… I don't think I could be a good father"

"Luke you would be amazing" Brooke cuddled Luke but he pushed her away

"Don't" Luke grabbed his coat and keys and left the house and a startled disoriented Brooke crying in the kitchen.

Brooke called Peyton over who was still on an engagement high, Peyton came rushing into the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face until she saw a red face puffy eyed Brooke sitting against the kitchen fridge crying her eyes out.

"Brooke honey" Peyton was a little startled at how bad it really was she greeted her with a hug and sat next to her, Brooke rested her head on Peyton's shoulder as she shuddered and cried "What happened" Brooke let out a big sniffle

"Luke" She paused "He said he wanted kids then said he didn't and then he left"

"Honey he will came around"

"I don't think he will. He was sure he would be a horrible father"

"There is no way"

"That's what I said but he just pushed me away, what I am going to do I want kids so bad" Lucas came into the kitchen catching the end of Peyton and Brooke's conversation

"So leave me"

"What" Brooke cried

"If you want them so bad find someone that wants them with you"

"Luke I want you"

"Well kids or me you decide" Lucas dropped his coat on the couch and made his way upstairs as the tears become more constant once again.

"Come on B Lets go to my house"

"No it will make it worse"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll just sleep on the couch"

"B don't sell yourself short"

"I'm not I love him so much I'm sure it's just a rough patch you know"

"I totally understand but B I have to..."

"Get back home to Jenny"

"Yeah"

"Go ahead I'll be fine" Peyton kissed Brooke on the top of her head and made her way out the door as Brooke directed her attention to the door Luke had closed him.


	7. Don’t Bother I’ll Go…

**Don't Bother I'll Go…**

Brooke sat in silence softly banging her head against the cold stainless steel fridge – It had no fingerprints or magnets it was cleaned to perfection, she was softly strumming her fingers along the floor still directing her attention to the room Lucas had shut himself in. Brooke could hear all the harsh words playing back in her head then she started to have flash backs of how they reached this moment:

_Flash Back: Brooke hadn't seen Lucas for so many years, Nathan and Haley were on again off again divorcing once and remarrying which lead to Ashley while Peyton and Jake had had a rock start but seem to finally have got on track settling in the city with Jenny._

Brooke shuddered as she heard a smash. She peeled herself off the floor using the fridge to support her body as she slid against it to her feet while her legs were shaking and she was blinded by her swollen eyes.

"Luke" Brooke called out and she climbed the stairs "Luke" Brooke opened the bedroom door quietly and saw Luke sitting on the bed with his head in his hands "Luke?"

"Not now"

"What happened" Brooke directed her attention to the smashed trophy on the floor then to half packed suitcase "Luke" her voice was shaking and her eyes were swollen and stinging

"Brooke I can't do this"

"Do what?"

"Us"

"I don't understand Luke we have been perfect, I have been the happiest I have ever been because I am with you Luke"

"I don't expect you to understand. You're Brooke Davis high school fear leader"

"Luke that's not fair"

"No it's not fair when you expect me to have kids"

"I didn't say now, all I did was suggest it. Anyway this isn't about that. What is going on Luke?"

"You"

"Me"

"Yeah you've read the gossip – relationship on the rocks, baby on the way, secret wedding in Hawaii. Come on Brooke it's a joke"

"No what's a joke is you take the time to let it get to you and all your doing is giving them fuel for more" Brooke's eyes were gushing tears while Lucas looked at her with his Brooding eyes still folding clothes while Brooke remained leaning on the door frame.

"Brooke spare me your preppy talk"

"We are not in high school anymore so don't treat me like some obnoxious cheerleader"

"Whatever" Lucas stood and chucked his duffle bag over his shoulder

"Don't bother I'll go" Brooke slammed the door behind her and jogged down the stairs crying as she had already down once before back in Tree Hill.

Brooke drove in almost silence except for the few sniffles as she gulped back the tears on chocked metaphorically on her sorrows.

Brooke ended up parked outside Haley's house, she could see her and Nathan playing with Ashley in the backyard, with her jumper wrapped around herself tightly she wandered through the back gate catching Ashley's attention first then Haley's followed by Nathan.

"Aunty Bee" Ashley bounded towards Brooke and jumped straight into her arms

"Hey Sugar" Brooke's voice was shaky which gave Ashley a puzzled expression

"Your Crying" Ashley wiped Brooke's tears away and nuzzled herself into her shoulder

"I am ok Apple" Ashley giggled and tugged on Nathan's shirt and whispered something in his ear

"B what happened...?" Haley questioned with caution

"Peyton didn't call?"

"Yeah she did but I didn't want to seem rude"

"He was leaving me"

"Why?"

"Cause I was cheerleader well fear leader" Brooke began to cry while Nathan watched on quietly as Ashley swam across the top of the water like a fish

"A fear leader...?"

"Yeah apparently I'm to preppy and I want kids" Brooke gulped back a big tear "Well I don't even know?"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Nathan asked quietly lacing his arm around Haley

"No it'll only make it worse"

"Ok well I'm gonna go watch Ashley before she drowns" Brooke nodded as Haley pulled Brooke by the hand inside making her a hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"You no what I think…?" Haley suggested as she lent back against the counter letting the hot chocolate heat her hands

"What…?" Brooke questioned tilting her head and she sipped quietly on her pink flower painted cup (Hand Made by Ashley)

"That he is way too stuck up on cloud nine" Brooke laughed as Haley at next to her comforting her with a warm hug, Brooke peeled herself of Haley as she tried to make out what the voices outside were, she wandered over to the window and saw Jake and Nathan talking quietly. Brooke wandered down the stairs and straight into Peyton's arms

"Hey B"

"Hey P" Brooke's voice was still course and she still shook a little

"Are you ok?"

"I guess I am doing as well as I can" Peyton just smiled as Jake walked towards them with Nathan by side and gave a Brooke a hug

"Why are you all being so supportive?"

"We are your friends" Jake said as he let go of Brooke

"Guys...?" They all looked around at each other but left their last looks on Nathan

"No way not me"

"Nathan please..." Haley said as a tear fell from her eye

"Guys...?" Brooke was now extremely concerned

"He's sick" Nathan spoke up

"What?"

"He is sick and he only has a while left Brooke unless he gets a transplant"

"What's he got?"

"A tumor to the left of his heart"

"He needs a heart" Brook had now sat down on the fence and let all her emotions flow like a river

"Yeah"

"So he pushed me away rather than making it last for however long he's got I hate him"

"No you don't Bee" Peyton hugged Brooke so tight all she could was uncontrollably shake and cry everyone stood around with not a clue on what to say or do until they saw Luke's car pull up outside the house and him step out with a very disappointed look on his face.


	8. I Don’t Want To Be That Guy

**I Don't Want To Be That Guy**

Lucas stood next to his car looking at everyone through is glaring disappointed eyes. Everyone knew that what they had just told Brooke was a bad thing to do seeing though they had all promised Luke that when he was ready then it was the right time. But then again he was being a real jerk.

"Luke before you start" Peyton began to say but Lucas just reopened his car door and began to get back in

"Luke wait" Brooke said as she wiped her eyes and jogged over to the car holding his car door open

"What Brooke, now you know" Brooke's eyes widened

"When did you plan on telling me that you needed a heart?"

"When I was ready" Lucas looked at the ground, his heart was beating and his hand was still on the ignition

"But you're dying Luke and you're pushing me away"

"You need to learn to live without me"

"I have done that for so many years and I just got you back Luke don't leave me again"

"I am dying Brooke, you can't save me" Brooke shook her head and walked away

"Brooke" Lucas shouted "Brooke" Lucas slammed his car door shut and proceeded to follow her into the backyard while everyone else watched carefully from inside the kitchen at the back of the house

"Brooke wait please"

"Why Luke you don't want to be around me anymore"

"Because I love you and I am scared Brooke, it's so much easier to die alone"

"On who...?" Luke ran his hand through his head

"You scare me so much Brooke, everything is in the future and I don't have that"

"You might someone might give you heart Luke"

"You never get anywhere hoping that's what Dan taught me"

"Yeah and where is he?"

"Brooke I am sorry but this isn't up to you I need to do this alone"

"That not fair"

"Brooke"

"No shut up what about your Brother, Sister-In-Law, Niece, Jenny, Jake, Peyton, B-Ball the team Luke, your right this isn't about me it's about everyone that cares about you"

"Stop Brooke" a tear fell from Luke's eye as he

"Why you need to hear this, I love you so much, I would rather have kids with you and they never have a dad than not have any with you at all"

"I couldn't live with myself leaving a child without a Dad. I don't want them to have the life I had"

"Well at least they'll know that there dad died than not"

"Wanting them?"

"Same thing I'll never be there"

"Luke I don't care I want to live life now" Brooke grabbed onto the chest of Luke's hoodie and held herself close to him

"Brooke please this is to hard" Luke half pushed Brooke off him so he could get away

"Luke I love you please" as Luke drove off Brooke fell to the ground and hold herself into the ball and remained to cry as Peyton came running over and held her tightly to her chest.

"Honey, its ok everything going to be fine" Peyton tried to hush Brooke but everyone had once again come out except for Nathan and Jake who had gone to find Lucas and talk some sense into him.

_2 Hours Later_

Brooke, Peyton and Haley sat outside under the patio, while Jenny and Ashley watched a movie inside the house.

Brooke was obviously drunk as well as Peyton while Haley remained half sober

"Why do I always fall for Lucas Scott" Brooke asked with a giggle while Peyton added

"Hey I used to like him to"

"Yeah well that's cause you went behind my back" they all burst into an uproar as Lucas, Nathan and Jake walked into the backyard and saw all the empty beer bottles lying around and realized they were in for a long night.


	9. Can’t Remember A Thing…

**Can't Remember A Thing…**

Lucas walked up to Brooke with his head hung low, Jake tried his best to check on the girls while cleaning up some empty beer bottles while Nathan remained around for some support,

"Brooke" Lucas called quietly as the laughter of the girls came to a halt

"Lucas Scott" Brooke slurred as she stepped towards him stumbling a little

"Brooke you didn't have to go and" Luke gestured his hands around "Get drunk"

"Oh but too late" Brooke covered her mouth and gave a little giggle

"Brooke here come and sit down"

"Nope" Brooke stood up straight and started to march around the backyard as Haley and Peyton continued to drink and giggle

"Brooke" Nathan called

"What?" Brooke shouted as she sat on the ground. Lucas walked towards her and knelt down in front of her

"B I am sorry I didn't tell you I was sick"

"I loved you Lucas Scott, never stopped but your going to die" Brooke circled her fingers around Lucas's heart "heart"

"Yeah Brooke that's my heart and its beating your name" Brooke laughed but Luke just put his finger on her mouth

"I love you and I want to spend every next moment with you but we need to talk when you're not drunk"

"Your drunk" Brooke started to laugh "silly boy" Lucas shook his head as he pulled Brooke up so she could stand but she just fell back into a heap on the floor shaking with laughter.

Luke started to walk of in a huff

"Luke" Jake called out "Remember she just found out your sick"

"She is drunk and she can't even stand" Jake just shrugged his shoulders as Luke drove back home.

Nathan had put Haley to bed and Ashley was sound asleep on her bedroom floor while Jenny was asleep with a teddy bear in hand. Jake was still cleaning up while Peyton was snoring rather loud in the outside chair.

_The Next Morning_

Lucas arrived at the house early the next morning with his grey hoodie and a pair of sweat pants on, his face was far from clean shaven and he looked like he hadn't slept at all. Nathan walked outside as he must have heard the car arrive

"Hey bro" Nathan gave him a kind of brotherly slap on the back

"Hey Nate, look I'm sorry for bailing last night but…"

"Its cool I mean she was wasted" Luke nodded

"Is she..."

"Awake?" Luke nodded "No she's out to it. Along with Haley and I think Jake is force feeding Peyton in the kitchen"

"This is all such a mess maybe I should come back later"

"No I wouldn't she is going to want you when she wakes up"

"Man I am dying" Luke pauses "To see her and literally, this is so hard"

"Well what can I say man, Haley would die if you did and you are my brother"

"Half brother"

"Right I think your disowning me?" Nathan and Luke were laughing as they came through the back screen door.

"Lucas" Brooke walked straight into his arms and nuzzled herself into his chest "You smell nice, that's the least I can say for me"

"You smell wonderful baby" Brooke smiled as she kissed him

"On the other hand you don't taste so great" Brooke giggled as she fell onto the couch.

"Lucas Scott I don't remember last night was it as good for you as it was for me" Lucas shared a look with Nathan and Jake

"Yeah" next time Luke looked over at Brooke she was once again sound asleep.

The boys sat around the table taking in the caffeine while the girls were at day care and the older girls tried there best to sleep off the pain.

"Luke you did the right thing" Nathan said, Luke looked up

"Eventually" Jake added with a smirk, while Lucas through the tea towel that was sitting on the table at him

"Yeah while it makes It that much harder"

"Just forget about it" Jake said

"You're not dying"

"My best friend is" Nathan put on a hurt look "one of my best friends sorry honey did I forget you" Jake patted Nathan on the head while he nodded with a pout.

The boys were laughing at the table when Haley walked in

"Hey guys" she plonked herself onto the chair next to Nathan and Jake

"Hey babe" Nathan kissed her on the cheek to avoid the same fault Luke had made earlier

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" Haley looked at them all suspiciously but sipped on a coffee Jake had just poured for her "Brooke looks gorgeous today" Lucas laughed as he glanced over to her sleeping body which looked like a heap on the couch

"Well she usually does"

"Usually...? well usually she hasn't been drinking till she can't walk. Speaking of drinking does she remember anything?"

"Nope and I would appreciate it if she didn't know"

"Easy neither do I" Luke looked confused "Nathan filled me in" Lucas shot Nathan a glare meanwhile he just shrugged it off.


	10. How To Deal

**How To Deal**

* * *

After the new of Lucas's condition had eventually hit Brooke and she was over the drunken state she sat at the counter in Nathan and Haley's kitchen circling the ring Lucas had given her when they were nineteen. A promise ring from what she recalled it was silver with two distinct diamonds and inside was engraved with Cherry forever. Brooke let a tear hit the kitchen counter before Haley had noticed.

"Brooke please don't cry" Brooke let her head drop before she lost it, Haley had almost instantly held her up and started comforting her, she had to be strong for both of them and as hard as it was she thought she was doing a pretty good job.

"It's going to be ok the doctors said he still has the next few years even with his basketball career" Haley heard the front door open amongst Brooke's crying but lucky for Brooke she hadn't the two brothers came walking in and noticed Brooke was crying while Haley gave Luke an apologetic look.

Nathan held Luke back and pushed him back outside where they went for a drive.

"I can't do this" Luke said stopping the car along the side of the road

"Yes you can you knew you were sick before and you came to her to don't bail bro we all need you"

"What is she going to do when I die I can't have her being said"

"If you leave her she might as well be dead, so she's having a hard time with the news she's your girlfriend and she loves you"

"Well what am I supposed to do while she's wallowing its not exactly happy family time right now"

"Me and Haley have had dramas in the past and you get over them"

"Bro I'm dying"

"Keep telling yourself that Luke you're only dying if you want to be"

"What a load of bullshit"

"Well I'm dying tom you just have a time frame" Nathan put hi hand on Luke's shoulder and smiled "I no you understand your just stubborn like Dan" Luke smiled

"Now his death I can smile about" The boys shared a smile as Luke turned the car ignition back on and drove off back down the street.

* * *

Peyton Lay next to Jake on the couch at Haley's, The girls were playing teachers in the room next door with Haley while Nathan was talking to Brooke.

"Luke please stop pacing and just sit down" Jake said as the floor continued creak, Peyton sat up and glared at Luke

"Luke unless you want me to kick your ass sit down" Peyton smiled sympathetically put was genuinely annoyed by his pacing

"Sorry" Luke sat down and started rocking, which Peyton just laughed at.

* * *

_An Extremely Short Chapter For Now Just Getting A Feel For The Story Again But Please Review And Give Me A Direction To Go In!_


	11. Maybe You Should Stop Blinking

Luke's pacing had stopped and Nathan and Brooke emerged.

Brooke's eyes were all red and raw while Nathan gave a little nod to Luke just so he felt reassured in the whole situation.

Lucas went to stand up to comfort Brooke but instead she sat straight right on top of him and nuzzled herself into his neck. Luke could feel her warm breath on his neck and her salty tears gently splashing down upon his chest.

Peyton and Jake had quietly excused themselves from the room followed by Nathan who had gone outside to watch over Jenny and Ashley splashing in the little paddling pool with Haley.

"Lucas" Brooke whispered not moving herself from his grip

"Yeah…?"

"I'm not sure what this means but I know I love you, I could never leave you and you're the only guy for me Lucas Scott"

"I Love you too" Lucas was trying to take everything in Brooke's smell, her voice when she was concerned and the way she always made him feel like the luckiest guy on the planet and all she had to do was smile.

"I don't care if I am going to eventually lose you to death but I care that I may lose you to something else" Lucas frowned

"Like what?"

"I don't know I don't want you to be scared of how I may handle it when you die. I just want you to love me, because if you love me then all I have to do is love you back. Lucas my love for you is unconditional"

"Brooke I could never love anyone else thee way I love you, you're the girl I always thought I would marry and be the mother of my children. The one any normal father would be so proud of his son to be with, Brooke Davis you're the only girl for me" Brooke smiled and sat up gazing into Lucas's big doll eyes

"Good because I don't want it to be any other way" Lucas smiled and pulled Brooke back into him as they laid on each other talking, listening and crying.

* * *

"Nathan runs down the court with the lights flashing upon him, the stadium roars in applause, their all on their feet, its up, its flying and it is in. Threeeeeee points for Nathan Scott to win the game and take his team to the play offs"

Haley smiled as Ashley jumped up and down crazily knowing her father had just got his team through to the play offs.

"Daddy is my hero mum he really is" she shouted while all Haley could do was smile, Ashley ran over to her Dad as he was wiping of his sweat with a towel, she lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist so tightly that it was be rather hard to pry her off.

"Hey sweetie did I play good tonight" Ashley nodded

"I think I am going to take you to school for news"

"Oh really" Nathan asked with a smirk and quizzical look on his face

"Yes and everyone is going to think I am the coolest especially my teacher he really likes you"

"Well I guess we will have to see what I can do"

"You guess? No Dad I have to take you for news otherwise you won't be my hero" Nathan frowned

"Really you won't love me anymore?" Ashley giggled as Nathan picked her up and tickled her till her eyes were watering with laughter; Ashley regained herself and smiled at her Dad

"Ok …ok you will still be my hero" Nathan smiled

"And I should think so I just won the game"

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan as they made her way to the car

"I can't believe my husband who is my high school boyfriends is a big shot NBA star and I get to kiss him all I want" Nathan planted a massive kiss on Haley's lips while Ashley cringed and threw herself into the car whilst making gagging noises the whole way.

"Well I can't believe you are releasing an album after all these years"

"I bet it will be the best seller of the year you may even win an MTV moon man" Haley laughed and punched Nathan playfully for his sarcasm

"Well I think mummy has a beautiful voice!!" she smiled indignantly and proceeded to put her seatbelt on "Now hurray up Dad I'm starving" Nathan smiled as he drove with one hand and in the other was his beautiful wife's.

* * *

Peyton and Jake sat outside their house watching Jenny tear it up on her new bike. She was screaming and giggling whilst going round and round and round the backyard showing her parents her new skills on a bike.

"I am so happy she loves it" Peyton said as he Jake rocked back and forth and their love swing

"Yeah look how happy she is"

"I could say the same for us" Peyton looked into Jake's eyes

"I know P. Sawyer I really... really like you"

"Really...? But you don't love me?"

"Hmm I don't know that's a really big step" Peyton smiled

"Well you better jump"  
"I think I just did" Jake leaned in and started to make-out with Peyton on the scream and soon enough Jenny noticed and ran inside to watch TV as the attention had diverted from her to themselves.

"I think Jenny lost interest" Jake laughed as he yanked Peyton inside to check on Jenny.

* * *

Ashley screamed as she ran inside to see Jenny and smothering her with hugs. Nathan patted Jake on the back and kisses Peyton on the cheek, Haley walked inside with arms full of food

"Well I would hug you but my husband made me carry all the heavy stuff"

"Babe have I not told you I can't risk injuries before the play offs" Haley laughed as she unpacked the potato salad and put it into the fridge

"So man are you pumped for Friday?" Jake questioned as him and Nate sat outside

"Yeah I mean I want to make Ash proud because I'm her hero now"

"Awe really that's awesome bro"

"Yeah it is" Nathan looked at Jenny and Ashley "They grow up so fast"

"I know it's hard to believe that it was 10 years ago since Nikki dumped her on my door step"

"Or 10 years ago since I met Haley and fell in love"

"You blink Nate and then it's gone"

"Well stop blinking" Lucas said as he plunked himself next to the boys

"Hey Luke" they both said in unison

"What are you brothers?" Lucas smiled as Jake and Nathan looked at each other in serious question

"No but seriously I think me and Brooke and going to get married I just got to figure away to pop the question"

"About time bro" Nathan said as him and Jake leaned in closer like a basketball huddle

"Yeah I mean it's been 10 years" they boys laughed while the girls were dishing up lunch with the help of Jenny and Ashley who were doing more eating the helping.

* * *

_So what do you think? it has been months since i have written anything. In these months i have moved from Australia to New Zealand and i have been in California for two months on Student Exchange so i am little lost in all my stories. But i hope you liked it and i would appreciated some decent reviews!_

_Thanks Guys.. xx_


End file.
